Numerous methods and apparatus have been devised for cleaning carpets in residential and commercial installations. The methods available for carpet cleaning generally fall into two classes: shampooing and steam cleaning. Each of these classes of carpet cleaning methods has its drawbacks, and there has been a considerable need for improved methods of cleaning installed carpeting.
Among the problems associated with shampooing methods are the inability of most known shampoos to remove certain types of soil and stains and, more importantly, the problem of residual soap left in the carpet by most shampooing methods. The soap residue will, of course, add to the attraction of dirt by the carpet fibers and may cause a more rapid accumulation of soil in the carpet than might otherwise occur. Another problem associated with shampooing methods is that of not being able to use a room in which the carpet has been shampooed for considerable period of time because of the drying period typically required.
The steam cleaning of carpets does not present the residual soap problem presented by shampooing methods but may lead to serious shrinkage of the carpet. In addition, the drying period required after steam cleaning is extremely long and, in fact, may lead to the mildewing of the carpet in those areas which do not dry thoroughly.
The present method, using the machine disclosed herein, reduces the drying time to from one to three hours, dependent on the carpet material.